


I wanna sleep next to you…But that's all I wanna do right now

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Home Is Where The Aaron Is [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Liv Texts Aaron, M/M, Robert Texts Aaron, Text Messages, contains images, somewhat canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Aaron comes home from prison to find his phone full of text messages from Robert and Liv.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note. For the purpose of this work Liv never opened Aaron’s phone she just hid it from Robert.
> 
> Thanks again to Matty for the speedy edit!

**So[@aarondingel](https://tmblr.co/myXrKgzdwGO827ith2phGnA) and I made you guys a present - We hope you like it! Enjoy part 1:**

Aaron was exhausted. His family were a lot to deal with most days but today had been especially hard and all he’d really wanted to do was go to bed with his husband. He just wanted to sleep for a week wrapped up in Robert’s safe arms and after they’d both had all the sleep they could, he wanted to spend some quality time getting to know his husband’s body again. But unfortunately, that wasn’t going to happen for a little while because Robert had been dragged off somewhere, by an upset Noah of all people.

While no one was paying attention, Aaron snuck into the backroom of the pub and collapsed down onto the couch, with his newly charged phone in his hand. He knew he’d only been away weeks, compared to the months it could have been but it felt longer. Aaron had felt so disconnected from everyone and everything when he was inside but even he had to laugh about how gutted he’d been that his phone’s battery was dead when he got home and tried to check it.

It’s not like anyone would have been contacted him. Everyone who mattered knew he’d been sent down and yet when he finally had enough battery charge to turn his phone on, the number of messages waiting for him surprised him. They couldn’t all be from Liv’s school, could they?

Aaron tapped on the message icon and started to read through them…

[[MORE]]

Oh god, Aaron felt his throat get tight and his eyes fill with tears. He didn’t know if he could do this, read these messages. He wanted to, god he wanted to know this Robert, but even though Robert had sent them to Aaron’s phone they still felt extremely private, like maybe Robert had never intended for him to read them.

Damn, he had missed his husband, so fucking much and even now he was home all he wanted was to be alone with Robert.

Aaron felt a burst of guilt. He’d just assumed that Robert had been too busy with work to worry or miss him too much, and besides Robert had support, people around to help him, that he could confide in, right? Aaron made up his mind he needed to know what Robert had wanted to say to him but couldn’t, because it mattered.

The tears were streaming down Aaron’s face now. All the nights he’d lain awake thinking about Robert home safe and warm in their bed but Robert had been just as alone as him, couldn't take comfort in the familiar surroundings.  

Aaron was so proud of his husband, he’d kept his word, brought Aaron home safe and sound where he belonged, and it was a good thing too because he couldn’t be without Robert either.

Aaron laughed even as he sobbed.  Poor Robert everyone had been pilling things on him. Liv was enough of a handful to be sure, and Aaron couldn’t believe that his mum and Charity had thought that it was a good idea to dump Noah on Robert too. Not that Aaron didn’t think Robert would do his best, he knew how important family was to Robert even if no one else did. He had done a great job, you only had to see the two of them together today to realise that Noah had started to look up to and count on Robert.

Aaron used his sleeves to wipe at his eyes.

Aaron shut Robert’s messages he needed a second to breathe before reading more messages from his husband. One panic attack today was more than enough thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Troye Sivan's Talk Me Down


End file.
